


please god get some therapy

by pushingclovers



Category: Sam & Max (Comics), Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: 305 aftermath, M/M, aka they’re both depressed and traumatized and suck at talking, i couldn’t sleep so of course I wrote angst because of COURSE I did, its 12 am this probably isn’t good but oh well, no beta we die like skunkape, title will probably change I’m too tired to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: Sam never got to say goodbye, and Max never had much of a choice.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max), not explicitly stated but they’re always dating so sh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	please god get some therapy

Max fiddled with a paper clip in one paw, his other tapping restlessly against Sam’s desk. He focused on the feel of the metal against his fur, the steady thumping of his feet against the front of the desk, anything but what Sam had just asked him.

It seemed like an innocent question to an uncertain mind without proper context, and if he were in a better state of mind, the lagomorph would have treated it as such easily. He wished he could just pass it off with a wisecrack, and they could just pretend everything was fine. Just like they had for the past month.

His ear twitched with the sound of Sam awkwardly clearing his throat, and Max couldn’t help but wince as he asked again; “Did you ever say goodbye to yours?”

“I heard you the first time,” he replied with an uncharacteristically quiet voice, eyes firmly fixed on the paper clip as he turned and bent it in his fingers. He didn’t look as Sam shuffled behind him, but he could imagine the scene. He could see the guilty eyes and tense shoulders, the shrinking back in his office chair that was, for once, conveniently oiled to avoid extra noise. Max closed his eyes and set the paper clip aside, taking a deep breath and clinging to the edge of the desk as if he would fall if he didn’t. He wasn’t entirely sure just yet that he wouldn’t.

“You don’t have to answer, li’l buddy.” God, even his voice was guilty. Goddammit.

“Sort of.” The lagomorph finally answered, the tremors he’d thought he’d successfully repressed escaping into his voice. “A...part of you, I guess. Or him. Before he kicked us out.” The dog didn’t answer for a bit, and Max willed himself to open his eyes, at least half looking back at him. “Did you?”

“Not really.” Sam’s paws folded and unfolded on the desk, and slowly Max reached out with one of his own to still them. They sat like that in tense silence, neither looking each other in the eye.

Max was the one to break it this time, with a question of his own. “How did I- he, uh...”

“Go?” Max nodded, feeling Sam’s paws clench. “Those robots you adored, the Maimtrons, they...rigged them. Sent ‘em after you, and then you just...left.” Sam threw his arms up half-heartedly, head dropping onto the desk.

“Left,” the lagomorph echoed.

“You exploded, Max. You teleported away, and you exploded.”

Max gently squeezed one of Sam’s fingers in some attempt at comfort, staring blankly into space as the dog bit back bitter growls. Max could’ve sworn he heard something about needing one more minute, but he was too far away to ask. “I had to blow you up myself,” he said absently, causing Sam to lift his head back up. “Y’know, they wanted to take you out right off the bat and I wouldn’t let ‘em. Then they told me that I needed to bring you out of it before morning, so I tried. It’s fucking hard as hell trying to figure out your brain,” he laughed, though the sound was hollow.

“I found you in there and I said that I was gonna save you. I was gonna return the favor, y’know? And then you fucking told me I  _couldn’t_. After everything I did, you told me you were a goddamn lost cause. And then you gave me your stupid little puppy-dog smile that you  know makes me soft, and you  _kicked me out_.” Max gradually grew in volume throughout his spiel until he was growling loudly, the sound cracking at the end. Shakily, he released Sam’s finger from the near death grip, instead clutching his own paws to his chest. “And that’s when I said goodbye,” he continued with a whisper. “Doctor Momma Bosco gave me the kill switch, and I went to the roof of our building and hit it.”

“...did he wave too?”

Max snorted, sniffing back a buried sob. “Yeah. He did.”

They finally allowed their eyes to meet, and without another word, Sam opened his arms in an awkward invitation, which Max was quick to scramble over the desk to accept. Both knew they’d be back to their usual song and dance in about an hour and forget about all this again, but for now, that could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram is @meat.snax goodbye *passes out*


End file.
